Danger awaits us, my love
by xxxMellosLoverxxx
Summary: A story of forbidden love. OCxDeidara
1. Chapter 1

I collapsed on my couch and breathed a sigh of relief. I had just got back from my recent B ranked mission and I was relieved that it was finally over. My little black kitten jumped up on my lap and purred softly. I still had no clue what to name the little kitten. I stroked the kitten and it curled up on my lap and fell asleep. "You lucky little kitty, get to sleep when you want to" I whispered.

There was a knock at the back door of my house. A grin spread across my face, I knew exactly who it was. "Come in!" I yelled causing my kitten to jump slightly…but she fell right back asleep. The door swung open and soon Deidara was towering over me. I grinned at him and he gave me a small smile. I sat up and scooted myself over to the other side of the couch.

"Kitty, stand up un" he said. I smiled and stood up; I loved it when he called me kitty. He sat himself down and put his hands on my waist. He pulled me onto his lap and wrapped his arms around my waist. I put the little black kitten in her cat bed in front of the couch. I twisted around and put my arm around Deidara's neck "Hey" I said softly. "Hey" he replied while tucking my hair behind my ears so it wasn't covering my face. I gave him a quick kiss and grinned at him lovingly.

"So how have you been?" he asked. "I have been so bored…and I missed you!" I replied. He pulled me even closer (if that was even possible!) "I missed you too yeah" he replied. My grin faded into a soft, sweet smile. It was total silence for a few minutes. Suddenly I gave him a long and passionate kiss. I shifted a bit so I was sitting on his lap with my knees on either side of him, my arms around his neck. His arms wrapped around my waist securely. I leaned my head back and he kissed me on the neck a few times, it made me giggle.

He looked into my eyes and I stared back at him, lust burned in my eyes. He grinned at me devilishly and I grinned back at him. I put my hands on the back of his head and I kissed him again. This time, the kiss was full of desire. As we kissed, he reached his hands to my hair and took my hair down from its ponytail. I leaned myself back and broke the kiss. I swung my hair to the side and giggled. He laughed a little bit and so did I. "Kira, you are a work of art yeah" Deidara said.

I raised an eyebrow "oh really? Then shouldn't I explode?" I asked. "Usually, but I'll make an exception" he replied. I laughed and rubbed my nose against his "Well that's a good thing, I don't want to explode." He gave me a small smile "well you wont." I grinned and gave him a quick peck on the lips. His small smile faded away "Kira, I worry about you un" he said. I tilted my head to the side slightly "why?" I asked. "Well I know that Orochimaru has made a few attempts to get you." I looked down, it was true…Orochimaru had tried but he had failed. And I have no clue why Orochimaru wanted me; I would love to figure out though.

Deidara put a finger under my chin and raised my head up so I was looking directly at him. "Kitty, I worry that he might get to you un, I don't want to lose you," he said. I held onto his hand and sighed "Dei, you wont ever lose me…I'll make sure of it." He nodded slowly and we both looked at each other. I gave him a very tight hug and then it was pure silence again.

I rested my head on his shoulder and he held me close to him. "Deidara" I said as my voice broke the silence. "Yeah?" he asked. "Deidara, I want you to know that I love you" I said as I lifted my head off of his shoulder and looked at him. A small smile spread across his face "and I love you too un." I glanced at my clock "oh no" I said. Deidara looked at me "what is it?" he asked. I stood up "crap, I was supposed to go meet Kagome at the training grounds 20 minutes ago!"

Deidara stood up and wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me. "Can't you be a little more late? It wont hurt will it un?" he whispered in my ear. "Well I promised…" I began. Deidara kissed my neck a few times "please Kitty, I never get to see you and I miss you" he said. I turned around "well let me think about it" I said. I took a very long pause "thought about it! You are right, it wont hurt will it?"

I then quickly pushed him onto the couch (so he was laying on it) and I jumped on top of him. I gave him a rough, but passionate kiss; and he kissed right back. One kiss had turned into a big make-out session. I stopped and sat up, he gave me a look of confusion. I grinned and leaned back down and restarted the make-out session! (This time a few…articles of clothing were thrown. His cloak, my vest, his shirt, and my shirt.)

As I was still kissing Deidara, I shifted my eyes towards the clock. Oh crap! I was an hour late now…but I didn't care! The both of us shifted a bit so we were laying on our sides facing each other. We kissed some more and I guess we had lost track of the time. There was a loud knock at the door and both me and Deidara looked at the door.

"Kira! Are you there?" Kagome's voice rang out from the other side of the door. I stood up and grabbed my shirt and vest, I slipped them on quickly. Deidara grabbed his shirt and cloak and put them on as quickly as he could. I looked at Deidara "Dei, is it ok if I let her in?" I asked. He sighed, "I guess it wouldn't hurt un" he replied. Kagome had been the only one who knew about my secret relationship with Deidara. She found out by looking through the windows to find me, but she saw me curled up with Deidara.

I walked over to the door and swung it open. I pointed inside and she walked in. "Kira…your la-." She began but stood quietly when she saw Deidara. She began to nod her head "oh, now I know why you're late!" she exclaimed as she pointed at him. I slapped her hand down "don't point at him like that please" I said. She raised her eyebrows "so were you and him….you know...?" she asked as she nudged me.

My eyes opened wide "well…no" I said quietly while my eyes shifted towards Deidara, who was sitting there smiling to himself. I think he knew what she meant and it was something that he wanted to do with me again. And yes, he and I have done…that…before. "Well Kagome, I'm sorry I'm late" I said quickly trying to change the subject. She nodded "eh, its fine…" she began "hey, do you mind if I stay?" she asked. I sighed and looked at Deidara who was sitting there with wide eyes. He didn't really like Kagome because she reminded him of Tobi.

Kagome started to bounce up and down I sighed, that really annoyed me! "Kagome stop it!" I yelled. She stopped and just stood there, shifting her gaze between me and Deidara. "Kagome, can I meet you at the training grounds tomorrow instead?" I asked. She tilted her head a bit "well, why?" she asked. I heard Deidara sigh exasperatingly. I gestured towards Deidara "because I want to spend the day with my boyfriend" I said. I saw Deidara sit up quickly when I said, 'boyfriend'. Kagome nodded "ok then, I'll go now" she said in a giggly voice. She skipped out the door and I closed it, quickly locking it.

Deidara shook his head and sighed "she's just like Tobi yeah" he said in a quiet voice. I said nothing, I just nodded. I ran around my house and closed every window and curtain, I covered every window. Deidara was sitting on the couch staring at my every action. When I finished, I sat myself down onto his lap. I inched my face close to his "now, where were we?" I whispered in a seductive voice. I pulled my head back slowly and saw his eyes open wide.

He grinned at me and grabbed my shoulders, he shifted the both of us so he was on top of me. I giggled "that was expected" I said teasingly. He took my vest and shirt off "don't tease me un" he said. I took off his cloak and shirt and grinned devilishly "oh? And what if I do?" I asked in my seductive voice. He started to kiss down my neck slowly. He started to bite softly at spots on my neck. I put my hand on the back of his head and brought his head up to mine. I gave him a long kiss and my arms wrapped around his neck.

As we kissed his hands moved lower and lower until he grabbed the edge of my pants. I grabbed his hands and broke the kiss "Dei, honey, get off really quick" I said. He got up and gave me a curious look. I grabbed his hand and jerked him into my room…things went on from there if you know what I mean.

I woke up the next morning and yawned. I put on my glasses and turned around, smiling at Deidara who was still asleep. I pushed the hair out of his face and kissed him on the forehead. He woke up and stretched, I giggled a little bit. "What's so funny un?" he asked wearily as he rose his eyebrow. "Nothing Dei, you just look so cute!" I exclaimed. He smirked and kissed me gently "I may look cute un, but you're sexy yeah" he replied. I grinned "am I now?" I asked in a teasing voice.

He stroked my cheek with the back of his hand gently. "I love you Kitty un" he said. I grabbed his hand and held it "I love you too Dei" I said. Suddenly there was a knock at the back door and I sighed. "You have got to be kidding me un!" Deidara exclaimed. I stood up and got dressed, and so did Deidara. I walked to the door with Deidara's hand in mine. "Deidara-sempai! Are you still there?" Tobi's voice rang out from the other side of the door.

I opened the door and Tobi quickly gave me a big hug "Hi Kira!" he exclaimed. I gave him a weak smile "hi Tobi." Deidara sighed and looked down "I have to leave don't I un?" he asked Tobi. Tobi nodded "Yep we have a little mission we have to do sempai." I sighed and a single worried tear ran down my cheek. Tobi gasped "is Kira crying? Why? Tobi didn't make her cry did he?" he asked. I shook my head no while still looking down. "Tobi, it isn't you, I just get worried whenever Deidara leaves for a mission" I said.

Deidara held me in a tight embrace "Don't worry un, I'll be fine yeah" he whispered. I nodded and he wiped the tears from my eyes. "Kira don't cry, Tobi will make sure sempai doesn't get hurt because Tobi is a good boy!" Tobi exclaimed while pointing his thumb to himself. I gave Tobi a reassuring smile and hugged Deidara tightly. "Kitty, I'll be back soon yeah, I promise un" he said. "Ok but…be careful you two alright?" I said. Tobi and Deidara both nodded and headed towards the door. I had to force myself to let go of Deidara's hand.

"I love you" he mouthed silently. "I love you too" I mouthed back. I kept the door open until I couldn't see them anymore. I shut the door and then my eyes widened "oh yeah, I'm supposed to go meet Kagome at the training grounds today" I said sadly to myself. I took a few minutes to put my hair up in a neat ponytail. I closed and locked my front door as I left. I walked quickly to the training grounds. Kagome was there, with Ibiki and I sighed. I didn't want him around right now because I couldn't tell Kagome the things I needed to tell her.

I walked In front of them and Kagome grinned "Kira! You aren't late this time!" she exclaimed. I smiled weakly and she got a worried look on her face. "Kira, are you ok?" she asked. I jerked Kagome away from Ibiki and looked at her. "Kagome last night me and you know who did you know what and…" I began. Kagome giggled and I sighed exasperatingly. "And this morning he left to go on a mission" I said quietly.

Kagome nodded "oh, so you're worried again?" she asked. I hit her on the head "well DUH!" I yelled. "Ow quit it Kira! That really hurt!" she exclaimed. I chuckled a bit "well it was supposed to!" I yelled. Kagome turned around to face Ibiki "hon, can you let me and Kira talk for a bit?" she asked. I had to stifle my laughter, she was married to the weirdest man on this planet. Ibiki nodded "sure" he replied. Kagome giggled and blew him a kiss "thanks!" she yelled.

I rolled my eyes in a subtle way and Kagome grabbed my wrist. I squirmed my way out of her grasp and started to walk with her. She started to get excited "Ooh! Kira! What are you going to do for Valentines Day?" she asked. I sighed and shrugged my shoulders. "Are you and…you know who…doing anything?" she said as she nudged me and giggled. I sighed and held my head in my hands "oh my gosh Kagome, I have no clue ok? So calm the hell down!" I exclaimed. She grinned, "okay!" she said.

"Well you got to figure out, you have two more days" she said as she held up two fingers. I rolled my eyes "duh I know that!" Truth is, I really had no freaking clue whether or not Deidara wanted to do anything or not. He hadn't said anything to me about it. Kagome gave me a proud grin "well Ibiki and I have plans" she said. I rolled my eyes and sighed "duh! You guys are married, you can see each other almost every day!" I exclaimed. Kagome smiled "and you and you know who cant?" she asked. I punched her in the arm really, really hard "No! I cant! And you know that!" I yelled.

She held her arm "Kira, you have got to stop doing that! That one really hurt!" I was getting really tense because she was rubbing in my face that SHE had plans for Valentines Day and I DIDN'T! "Kagome, I'm gonna go alright" I said as I turned away to go towards the ramen shop. Kagome waved "bye Kira!" she yelled. I waved and then ran all the way to the ramen shop. When I got there, Gai and Lee were there. They were probably celebrating some accomplishment of Lee's.

I walked over to them and smiled "hi guys!" They turned around and grinned "Kira! Hi!" Gai exclaimed. "Hi Lee" I said as I smiled sweetly at him. He gave me a big grin "Hi Kira, how are you today?" he asked. I took a seat next to him and gave him a hug. "I'm doing good Lee, and you? How's your training going?" I asked. "Gai-sensei and I have been doing a lot of training, and my training is going great…thank you for asking" he replied. I smiled "well that's just great Lee, keep training and I know that you will be number one."

He grinned and gave me a thumbs up "you can count on that!" he replied. I stood up and turned to Gai "and how are you doing Gai?" I asked. He smiled "well thanks for asking, Kira, I've been doing excellent." I smiled "that's great" I replied. Gai whispered something in Lee's ear and then pulled me off to the side. "Kira, I have something important to ask you" he said. "Ok, shoot" I said as I crossed my arms. "Well I wanted to know…uh…" his face turned red and I tried not to laugh. Gai looked funny with a red face, it went great with his suit! Ha ha!

"Well I wanted to know if you were doing anything for Valentines Day" he asked. I froze, was Gai asking me on a date? Did he like me or something? That probably explains the red freaking face a few seconds ago. "Well…I…uh" I hesitated and I looked around as if I were searching for the right thing to say without hurting him. "Well I don't know, my boyfriend hasn't made any plans yet" I quickly blurted out. Gai sighed and looked down a bit. "Well ok then" he said as he gave me an obviously fake and weary grin and a shaky thumbs up.

Well, now I felt bad! Did I really hurt him that badly? But the real question on my mind was, what was Deidara doing at that very moment?

I woke up on Valentines Day morning and I quickly got dressed. The past two days had been torture. I had a complicated mission and worst of all, I hadn't heard anything from Deidara. I was starting to get a little bit worried. I had no plans for today and most people around me did. I walked outside and the Valentines love oozed from everywhere. It was almost scary.

I sat myself down on my favorite spot in the forest to draw. I sat up against a tree and grabbed my sketchbook from my bag. I brought out my pencil and started to draw what I had in mind. I had no clue what I was drawing though, I just drew. As I was drawing it, I screwed up and had to pitch it.

I put my sketchbook away, art made me think of Deidara. Whatever I did, my mind would always stray back to him. I was actually really worried about him, usually he wouldn't take this long on a mission. Tobi did mention that it was 'a little mission' so why did it take this long? Had Tobi been exaggerating? Did he actually learn how to use sarcasm? No, Tobi doesn't know sarcasm, it couldn't have been that.

I went to the ramen shop and I sat down. I ordered myself some ramen, maybe I'll just get fat this Valentines Day. I didn't notice, but Naruto sat down next to me and looked up at me. "Hi Kira! Why do you look so lonely?" he asked. I looked at him and smiled "Oh! Hi Naruto, I'm just upset…that's all. It's nothing to worry about." He tilted his head to the side "well uh…why are you upset?" he asked. I sighed "Nothing to be worried about Naruto, I'll be fine" I replied. "Oh alright." he said as he ordered his ramen; my ramen had just arrived.

I quickly…well lets just say I basically inhaled my ramen. I paid and left as quickly as my feet could carry me. I ran to the training grounds for some reason, I didn't know why. I sat down with my back against a tree and I sighed. Suddenly a shadow was cast over me "hi Kira!" it was Kagome. I sighed even louder "hi Kagome" I replied as I looked up at her. She sat down in front of me "so do you still have no plans for today?" she asked. I nodded "well you'd better hurry, it will be dark in an hour" she said.

I rolled my eyes "I heard that Gai tried to ask you on a date" she said as she tried to muffle her laughter. I nodded "yeah, he asked and I told him I had a boyfriend" I said sort of quietly. Kagome stood up "well I have to go get Ibiki, he and I need to start our valentines day" she said. I said nothing, I just waved goodbye to her. I stood up and started to walk home.


	2. Chapter 2

When I got to my house, I unlocked the front door and walked in. My little kitten was underfoot and I picked her up. "I think I'll name you Yuki as in an ironic name" I said as I held the jet-black kitten up to my face. I flicked on the light and sat down on the couch. "What am I going to do" I asked myself as I held the newly named, Yuki in my arms. I would have fallen asleep if there hadn't been a knock at the door. I couldn't tell which door it was though. "Come in!" I yelled. The door opened and I heard Deidara's voice.

"I'm here un!" he yelled. I quickly sat Yuki down in her cat bed and I ran over to where Deidara was standing. I couldn't tell, but I think he had his arms inside his sleeves. I gave him a tight hug and he kind of pushed me off "Kitty, not too tight" he said. I rose one eyebrow and gave him a questioning look. He unbuttoned his cloak and I gasped. He had wine! And every Valentines Day's cliché, chocolates. He also held two wine glasses. I grinned at him and he handed the chocolates to me.

"Happy valentines day un" he said sweetly. I smiled and sighed happily "happy valentines day it is" I said. He sat the wine and the wine glasses on the table. I fumbled through my kitchen and came back out with four white candles. I set them on four corners of the table and lit them each. I turned off all of the other lights. While I was doing all of this, Deidara was filling the two wine glasses carefully. I sat down on the couch and he handed me my glass. He sat very close to me while holding his glass carefully.

I took a sip of the wine "so, how did that mission go?" I asked. "It went fine un, it was really easy yeah" he replied. He put his arm around me and I smiled. "I didn't think you were going to come back in time for valentines day" I said. He gave me a slightly evil grin "and miss being with you un? No way would I do that." I giggled and gave him a quick kiss. "Kitty, you giggle a lot" he noted. I shifted my eyes down "sorry, is it annoying?" I asked. He shook his head "no, it's cute un" he replied. I smiled, nobody had ever said that my giggling was cute.

"I missed you" I said as I looked at him. He smiled and he cuddled closer to me "I missed you too un, I never did stop thinking about you." I smiled and rested my head against his shoulder. After a few minutes, he quickly stood up making me almost fall and spill my wine. I gave him a very questioning look. He set his wine glass down and took mine. He quickly swept me off my feet and walked out back. I was really confused but I waited for what he was going to do.

He took out some clay and made one of his giant clay birds. I stared at it in amazement, it was so awesome! He grabbed my hand and pulled me onto the bird. He sat behind me and the bird took off in flight. I looked down at everything, it was amazing! We went higher and higher and then we suddenly stopped in mid air. He turned me around and sat a small black box in my hand. "Now Kira, I know it's really hard for us right now but I have a question for you yeah" he said.

I opened the box and there was a very gorgeous ring setting soundly inside of it. "Kitty, I want you to marry me un. I love you" he said. He took the ring and put it on my finger. I was surprised and very happy. I was speechless, all I could mutter out was a quiet, "yes." Deidara leaned towards me, I knew he couldn't hear me. I mentally slapped myself and looked at him "Dei, the answer is yes" I said loud enough so he could hear me. He grinned and hugged me tight. I hugged him right back.

We switched so that he was sitting in front on the bird and I was behind him. I wrapped my arms around his waist and rested my head on his back. The bird flew back to my house. When we arrived, he jumped down and helped me down. I took his hand in mine and I smiled at him. We walked into the house and immediately sat down on the couch. I sat on his lap with my arm around his neck. I gave him a quick kiss "Deidara, I love you" I said. He smiled and kissed me back "I love you too Kira." I knew he meant it because he used my real name instead of my nickname. After awhile I slowly drifted off to sleep.

The next morning I woke up in my bed and I wondered how I got there. I put my glasses on and saw Deidara laying beside me; he was awake. "Good morning Kitty un" he said as he kissed my forehead. I looked at my hand and saw the ring on it, last night hadn't been a dream! I yawned and stretched "good morning Dei" I said. I cuddled myself closer to him. He put his arms around me and held me close to him.

He put his hands on the sides of my face and gave me a long kiss. I slid as close to him as I could and kissed him back. "Deidara, my pyromaniac, I love you so much" I said. He laughed a little bit when I said 'pyromaniac' "And Kitty, the true work of art, I love you too un" he replied. I giggled and he rested his forehead on mine.

"Kira, I promise that we will find out a way to get married yeah" he said after a very long silence. I smiled "And I will hope for that day" I replied. He rolled over so that he was on top of me. I giggled and rolled back over so I was sitting on top of him. I sat with my knees on his stomach, I put my hands on his wrists and pinned him down onto the bed. "You win" he said as he playfully struggled to get loose. "Now kiss me" he added. I leaned down so I was just inches from his face "hmmm, will do" I replied. I let go of his wrists and put my hands on his face. He put his hands on my waist and I gave him a long kiss.

I broke the kiss and rolled off of him. I propped my head up on one arm and sat on my side. He did the same and he stared into my eyes. It was completely silent, all we did was stare at each other. There was a knock at the front door and I heard Kagome's voice, "Kira! Did you have a lonely Valentines Day? Are you there?" I put my finger to my lips and Deidara nodded. After awhile the knocking stopped and I heard her say, "I guess you aren't home then!"

Once we knew she was gone, we both started to laugh. Our laughter faded and I hugged him tight. I stood up and got dressed and he did the same. I walked out of my bedroom followed closely by Deidara. I sat on his lap on the couch and looked up at him. "So how did you sleep?" he asked as he stroked my cheek with the back of his hand. I smiled "just fine, you?" I asked as I traced my finger in a circle on his chest.

He held me closer "I slept good yeah." I smiled wider "well that's great" I said in a giggly voice. He gave me a small smile and a quick kiss. My smile faded "Deidara?" I said. He gave me a little worried look "what is it un?" he asked. "Deidara, I wish I could be with you when we aren't stuck in this house" I said sadly. He held me tight "don't worry about it un, I don't mind it…I'm just happy that I get to be with you" he said reassuringly. "Kitty, I love you more than anything…so being in a limited area means nothing I just care about being with you un." I smiled and a single, joyful tear ran down my cheek "oh Deidara, I love you too!" I exclaimed.

I hugged him and gave him a kiss on the cheek. I stood up and walked into the kitchen. "Dei, do you want something to eat?" I asked as he sat down at the table looking at me. "I guess so un" he replied. I grabbed two cup ramen from my shelves. "I'll make cup ramen, is that ok?" I asked. He nodded and just silently watched me. A few minutes later, when it was finished, I set his in front of him with a set of chopsticks next to it. I sat across from him and smiled, he smiled back at me.

I took my chopsticks and started to eat; he did the same. It was only a matter of time before we were both finished. I walked over to him and took the empty cup. I pitched the empty cups and put the chopsticks in the sink. When I was finished cleaning up, I walked over to Deidara and wrapped my arms around his neck. He snaked his arms around my waist and kissed me. We both walked together and laid down on the couch. We both propped our heads up with one arm and gazed lovingly at each other.

We spent the rest of the day together and not once did I leave the house. It was around midnight and I finally said, "Dei, honey, I'm tired…" I began but he cut me off by carrying me into my room. He set me down on my bed and he laid down with me. "You can sleep un" he said as he gave me a gentle smile. I giggled softly "Thank you" I said in a soft, and gentle voice. I held up one finger "one minute" I said as I stood up. I quickly stripped down to just underwear and a bra, I took off my glasses and laid back down. He stood up and took off everything but his boxers and he laid back down next to me. He put his arm around me and we both quickly fell asleep.

I woke up the next morning and yawned. Deidara's arm was still around my waist and I guess he didn't intend to let go; he was still asleep. I reached as far as I could to grab my glasses without waking him up. I finally grabbed a hold of them and put them on. I cuddled closer to Deidara and gave him a soft kiss on the cheek. He held me as if a little kid would hold a teddy bear in their sleep. I smiled at the soundly sleeping Deidara and cuddled even closer to him. After awhile his eye opened slowly, he looked at me and smiled.

"Good morning" I said happily. He gave me a weary smile, "morning un" he replied. He stretched and yawned but quickly went back to holding me tightly. He took a deep breath and sighed "Kitty, your scent is intoxicating" he said quietly. I giggled a little bit "you…are crazy" I said in a playful voice. He kissed the back of my neck "crazy in love un" he whispered into my ear. I giggled some more "oh that was so clichéd" I teased. We stayed in bed together for about an hour. We talked about a lot of stuff, some were important and some weren't.

I checked the time and sat up. I stretched and yawned "hon, I have to go get some stuff from the store" I said. I looked at him and he was looking at me with his big blue eye. The look in his eye told me that he wanted me to stay. He was silently begging for me to not go. I sat close to him and leaned my face so that it was inched from his. "I'm serious" I said. He nodded "oh I know un, but I'm having fun." I smiled "honey, I have fun every time you come around to visit." He sat up next to me "I think I have to go check in at the akatsuki base yeah" he said "so I will have something to do while you're gone un" he added.

I gave him a quick kiss and held his hand "ok, but don't miss me too much" I said. He smiled "I do that all the time" he replied. I gave him another kiss and stood up. I got dressed and got ready to leave and so did he. He grabbed my hand and jerked me towards him. He put his other arm around me and gave me a long kiss. "I love you, have a good day yeah" he said. I gave him a fake frown "but honey, I never have a good day when you're not with me" I replied. He chuckled "same here un, I'll miss you…I'll come back as soon as I can ok?" I nodded and kissed him again "I love you" I said.

He smiled "I love you too" he replied. We had to pry our hands apart from each other as we walked. I walked out the front door just in time to see him wave at me, and fly off on one of his amazing birds. I locked the door and started to walk. Suddenly Kagome was soon by my side "hi Kira! Where have you been? I tried coming over yesterday and you didn't answer" I grinned at her which made her confused. "Kagome, on valentines day Deidara did in fact come over" she raised her eyebrows in excitement "And?" she asked.

I pulled my hand out of my pocket and showed her the ring "Kagome, he proposed" I said. She looked at the ring with wide eyes "wow! That is so great!" she said in a giggly voice. Her smile quickly faded "but Kira, how are you two going to get married?" she asked. "I'm not quite sure, but we will find a way" I replied. She patted my back "ok" she said. "so where is he now?" she asked while looking around. "He had to go check in with the akatsuki base" I replied. She nodded "oh" she replied quietly. "I have to get some stuff anyway, plus I need to see if I have a mission or not."

Ibiki was standing by a tree, Kagome left my side and ran over to him. I waved at both of them "scary" I muttered under my breath. Once I was done getting the stuff I needed, I took it back to my house and quickly ran to the hokage's office. I almost got to the doors to Tsunade's office but I ran into her. "oh I'm so sorry" I said as I helped her up. She stood up and brushed herself off "it's ok Kira, really" she said. I smiled at her and she smiled back "so what is it that you need?" she asked.

"Oh, I had been wondering if I had any missions for today" I said. "come with me" she said as she led me into her office. I sat down on a chair in front of her desk. "Kira, you do have a mission…but it seems to be a very small one" she said. I nodded and tried to keep myself from smiling, if it is small…then it wont be hard to finish so I can be with Deidara. "All you have to do is clear the path outside of the village, it seems as though some fallen trees have made it difficult for people to pass by" she said.

She stood up "you only have to walk through the path and get the fallen trees out of the way" she said. I nodded "ok then, I will start right away" I said as I stood up. Tsunade dismissed me out of her office and I walked out towards the front gates. I started to walk down the path and sooner than I hoped, there were two giant trees blocking my path. I went to the side of them and studied which level earth split jutsu I needed. I finally started to weave the hand signs and I split the earth. The two trees fell down the crack and I quickly closed and sealed it.

I did this for every tree that I saw. When I got to the last one, I was about to weave the hand signs but I heard a noise. I put my hand over my kunai pouch and waited. "Oh relax dear child, it is only me" Orochimaru's voice came out from behind me. I turned around and saw Orochimaru and Kabuto standing not far from behind me.


	3. Chapter 3

I stood in slight fear; I didn't know if they intended to kill me or what they wanted to do. "What do you want?" I asked. Orochimaru chuckled "oh dear child, do you think I came here for no reason? All I need is to talk to you" He replied. "I will never join you!" I screamed as I stood my ground. I had no idea what I was doing, it was out of instincts.

Orochimaru started to take a few steps towards me, I would have moved…but I was frozen with fear. He got close to me and rested his hand on my cheek. "Kira, I want your immense power" he said as he made his other hand into a fist. Suddenly, Deidara swooped down on a clay bird and pulled me on top of it. "Orochimaru, don't you touch Kira" Deidara said as he protectively grabbed my arm. "Well if it isn't Deidara of the akatsuki, what are you doing with a kunoichi of the leaf?" Orochimaru asked. Deidara didn't answer, he just glared at Orochimaru.

I clung onto Deidara with my face snuggled into his arm "thank you" I whimpered. Tears ran down my cheeks, I felt so useless. "Orochimaru, if you ever touch Kira again…I will kill you yeah" Deidara said as the bird lifted us a little bit higher. I saw a side of hatred that I had never seen in Deidara before. I always saw his good side, I hadn't ever seen him like this. Orochimaru reached his head out towards me to attempt put a curse mark on me, much like he did to Sasuke. When Orochimaru's freaky head got close, Deidara kicked it away and stood in front of me.

Deidara quickly made some of his spiders out of clay and he sent them towards Orochimaru. They were very small, so Orochimaru didn't notice them. Deidara held onto me and the bird flew towards the leaf village. "Katsu!" Deidara yelled as we got close to the village. We heard an explosion behind us, but Deidara had no expression on his face whatsoever. Deidara flew me to my house and he held me until we got inside. Then he sat down with me and looked at my tear-streaked face. "Deidara, what would have happened, if you didn't save me?" I asked between sobs. He wiped the tears from my eyes and held my hand.

"Shhh, don't cry" he said as he tried to comfort me. "But Dei, Orochimaru could have kidnapped me…or even worse, killed me!" I exclaimed. After I yelled I started to cry again. "Kitty, the look in my eyes that you saw un…my only thought was to save you " he replied to my sudden burst of tears. "I felt so useless" I said as I looked down. He put his finger under my chin and lifted my head up so I was looking at him "Kitty, you were unprepared for him to show up un…you were only on an easy mission and you weren't prepared."

I nodded and he wiped the tears off of my cheeks. He held me tight and rocked me back and forth. "Deidara, I love you" I said as I started to cheer up. He smiled "I love you too Kira" he whispered in my ear as he continued to rock me back and forth. He gave me a kiss on the cheek and held my hands. "Kitty, would you consider living with me at the akatsuki base?" he asked after a short silence. My eyes widened "well I'm not sure, I have put my life into this village." He looked at me with his big blue eye "please un, I want to be with you"

I nodded "I know, and I want to be with you too, but I don't think I should desert my village" I replied. He nodded slowly "I understand" he said sadly. "Dei, I am going to ask Lady Hokage to allow me to marry you" I said. He gave me an excited look "Really?" he asked. I smiled and nodded "yes, and then if she says yes…then you and I will be together." He grinned and gave me a kiss "oh Kitty, that sounds great yeah…when will you ask?" he asked. "Well I don't know, but I know it will be soon" I replied. He nodded in excitement, which made me laugh a bit. "What? I'm excited" he said. "I know, I know" I said between giggles.

I stared out the window at the moon and sighed, then an idea popped into my head. I stood up and grabbed Deidara by the hand, I led him outside to the vast forest behind my house. "where are we going un" he asked. I smiled and looked behind me "oh you'll see" I replied. I ran with him until I reached a large clearing in the forest. He looked up at the moon and the stars, it was a very clear night. Suddenly an evil looking grin spread across his face he started to take steps toward me with his arms outstretched. I took a few steps back and then started to run.

He chased me around until I stopped running and thought I could hide behind a tree. He grabbed my arm and jerked me towards him. He started to tickle me. I giggled uncontrollably "Deidara! Don't do that!" I yelled between giggles. He laughed and walked around tickling me until he fell down and I toppled over on top of him. He laid down with me next to him and we watched the stars together. I silently wished on the stars that Lady Hokage would accept Deidara's and my marriage.

"Deidara, do you think I'm weak?" I asked. He looked at me, "what do you mean un?" he asked. "I mean…do you think I am a weak kunoichi?" I asked. He looked sort of surprised "no Kitty, you are actually a very strong kunoichi yeah" he replied. I looked at him "you think?" I asked. He nodded "yeah, you are very strong" he replied. I smiled widely and looked back up at the sky. He put his arm around my shoulders and pulled me close to him. I cuddled close to him comfortably. I started to sing in a soft voice while I looked up at the sky. When I finished the song I was singing, Deidara sighed "Kitty, you have a pretty singing voice yeah" he said.

A slight blush crept across my cheeks "really?" I asked. He nodded and looked directly into my eyes "yes Kitty, you're voice is beautiful un" he replied. I giggled and my blush got deeper. He gave me a sweet, heartfelt kiss on the forehead and rubbed my shoulder. After a while of silence, I noticed his breathing had gotten slower. I looked over at him and he was asleep. I giggled a little bit and fell asleep with him.

The next morning I woke up, still on the ground. I was covered up with Deidara's cloak. As my eyes focused, I saw that Tobi and Deidara were standing over me. I sat up and Tobi rushed and sat next to me. "Wow Tobi noticed that Kira is very sleepy" he said. I smiled and patted his head "very good Tobi" I said in a playful voice. Tobi squealed "so is Tobi a good boy to Kira?" he asked. I nodded "yes Tobi, you're a good boy" He stood up and started to run around excitedly. "YAY! Kira thinks Tobi is a good boy!" Deidara sat down next to me and put his arm around me "you started it un" he whispered as we watched Tobi run around in circles.

I started to laugh at Tobi and Deidara laughed along with me. "Deidara, I need to tell you something" I said. Deidara looked at me "you have my full attention" he replied. "Dei, I have decided that today is the day that I ask Lady Hokage if you and I can get married" I said. Tobi stopped on one foot and sat down with me and Deidara. "Is this true? Is Kira and Sempai gonna get married?" he asked. Deidara and I nodded. Tobi started running around in circles shouting happily. I tackled Tobi to the ground to shut him up "Tobi, Shhh…if you're too loud I might get caught before I ask ok" I whispered.

I stood up and so did Tobi, he started to hang his head in sadness. "Tobi made Kira angry…Kira hates Tobi" he said. Deidara snickered as I patted Tobi on the shoulder in sympathy "no, I don't hate you Tobi" I said. Tobi raised his head back up and even though I couldn't see it, he was probably smiling. "Well guys, I have to go, I have an important thing to do" I said. Deidara hugged me "you're going to ask right now?" he asked. I nodded "yep, if she isn't too busy that is." Deidara grinned and hugged me again.

I gave him a quick kiss and then headed towards my house. As I walked away, I heard Tobi yelling excitedly which made me laugh. I quickly ran inside, changed my clothes, and fixed my hair. I took a deep breath, I knew this was going to be tough. I walked out the front door and took another deep breath. I ran towards the hokage's office and when I got to the front doors, two guards stood at either side of the doors. I looked at one of them "is Lady Hokage busy? I need to speak with her" I said.

The guard looked at me "she is not busy at the moment, I will tell her that you are here" he said. I bowed "thank you" I said. The guard entered the room and after a few moments, came back out "she will see you now." I nodded and walked into her office. She smiled "hello Kira, you can take a seat if you want to" she said as she motioned towards the chairs in front of her desk. I sat down and took another deep breath. "Lady Hokage I need to ask something of you" I said as I tried to be as formal as I could. She sat down at her desk "go on" she said. I nodded "Well I uh…." She stood up and placed her palms on the desk "yes?"

"Lady Hokage, I want to tell you about…well…ummm" I looked down. Tsunade sighed "please get out with it, I have things to do Kira" I sighed. "Lady Hokage I would like to have permission to marry someone…" I trailed off. "Kira, why are you asking me this?" she asked. I sighed "because I am in love with an akatsuki member" I replied. Her eyes grew wide "Kira, you're…in love with….an akatsuki member?" she asked in astonishment. I nodded "yes, and I need your permission to marry him" I said.

"Kira, it could just be a plot to kidnap Naruto or to destroy the leaf village" she said. I shook my head "No, it isn't like that…I know that he loves me and really cares about me" I replied. "prove it" she said as she walked to the front of the desk and sat on the edge of it. "He met me a year ago, do you think a plan like that would be so lengthy? He always talks about me to other akatsuki members, and he protects me from any danger" I said quickly.

Tsunade nodded "ah, I see" she said. I looked down and waited for her response. "Kira, I will accept this, but know that there will be ANBU guarding just in case" she said. I smiled and nodded "oh thank you so much Lady Hokage!" I exclaimed happily. She smiled "oh, it isn't such a big thing" she replied. She dismissed me and I headed towards my house. On the way there, I ran directly into Gai and fell to the ground. I stood up "I'm sorry" I said quickly. Gai smiled "Kira, don't worry about it ok" he said. I nodded "I have to go" I said as I started to walk away.

I heard him sigh as I walked away and it made me feel bad. When I got to my house, I walked to my backyard and Deidara was still sitting there against a tree. He jumped up as soon as he saw me. "so? What did she say?" he asked. I grinned "She said yes…but she said that there will be ANBU there just in case" I replied. He grinned and wrapped his arms around my waist. He picked me up and spun me around "I am so excited yeah!" he exclaimed before giving me a heartfelt kiss. I smiled and hugged him "I'm excited too!" I replied.

(okays, I am going to skip between now and when Deidara and I were married…which is about three months…so now, Deidara is living with me and he and I are married. YAY)

I walked through the front door after an important B ranked mission. I kicked my shoes off and stepped on something that cracked under my foot. "Ow!" I yelled as I looked down, I had stepped on a clay bird. I sighed "Deidara! I stepped on one of your clay birds…again!" I yelled. He ran into the room quickly and picked it up "so sorry un" he said. I smiled "no it's fine…it just kind of hurt" I replied. He smiled at me "I'm happy that you're back…how did the mission go?" he asked. I sat down on the couch "it went fine, it was just lengthy" I replied.

He stood behind me and started to massage my shoulders "well ok then, but I'm still glad that you're back." I put my hand on his and looked up at him "oh yeah, whatever" I said sarcastically. He kissed the top of my head "well I missed you un" he said. "I was gone for two days, how much of me can ya miss?" I asked while adding A LOT of sarcasm. He sat next to me and put his arm around my shoulders. I looked at him and grinned "hi honey" I said. He kissed me and smirked "hey" he replied.

I kissed him "I love you" I said. He smiled "I love you too yeah" he replied. I cuddled close to him and I laid my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around me and held me close to him. I smiled and kissed him, he kissed me back. "So Dei, how was your day?" I asked. He smirked and nuzzled my neck "boring, I did nothing since you left yeah" he replied. I giggled "well why?" I asked. He looked into my eyes "because I wanted to be with you" he answered. I looked at him and smiled "aww, you poor thing" I said teasingly. He held me on his lap and chuckled "don't tease me un" he said. I giggled "hm? And if I do?" I asked.

He grinned and started to tickle me. I squealed and jumped up, I started to quickly walk around the house. He followed me around closely while still tickling me. "Ahh! Stop it!" I yelled between giggles. He stopped and started to laugh; and so did I. I fell backwards into his arms, I closed my eyes and sighed happily. He wrapped his arms around my waist from behind me. I put my hands on his and grinned. "How about we go…'play'…un?" he whispered seductively into my ear. I giggled "you little perv" I said jokingly. He carried me into the room and he and I 'played' until midnight.


	4. Chapter 4

I woke up the next morning and didn't bother to get my glasses; I was tired enough already. I turned around and smiled tiredly at Deidara; he was awake. "Good morning Kitty" he said as he rested his arms on my waist. I yawned "hmmm morning sweetie" I mumbled wearily. He smiled and pulled me closer to him "last night was fun, wasn't it?" he asked. I grinned devilishly "yes, it was" I replied. I yawned again and stretched. Deidara took my glasses and put them on me. "hmmm, I see my sexy man" I said in a giggly voice.

He grinned and chuckled "and I see my sexy woman yeah" he said. He held my hand and we looked into each other's eyes. I scooted myself closer to him and gave him a kiss. He wrapped his arms affectionately around my waist, my arms wrapped around his neck. He broke the kiss and looked at me "hey Kitty, do it un" he said. I rose an eyebrow "do wha- oh, I know what your talking about" I said. He grinned "yeah, do that!" he said. I sighed "alright, fine" I replied. I made my hand into a claw and pawed it forward "meow" I said seductively.

He grinned and kissed me again "that was great" he said. I rolled my eyes teasingly "oh yeah, alright…whatever" I said sarcastically. He put his hand on my hip "you know what happens when you tease me un" he said as a fake warning. My eyes grew wide "yeah, I know what happens" I said as my eyes lowered. He started to tickle me. I started to giggle and laugh uncontrollably. "AHH! Please Deidara! No!" I yelled. He just kept on tickling me. I wiggled around until he finally stopped. "you are SO mean" I said sarcastically as my laughter slowed. He smiled a devilish smile "I know" he replied before kissing me again. I smiled and sat up, I yawned and stretched. I stood up and put on a black robe.

I walked over to Deidara and tugged at the edge of the blanket "up" I commanded. He turned around so he wasn't facing me "no un!" he replied. I pulled on the blanket harder; he kept a strong grip on it. He hid his face under a pillow and mumbled. I took the pillow off his head and he mumbled again. "Don't make me use a jutsu to get you up" I said. He looked at me "which one?" he asked. I giggled "ice prison, it's really cold" I said. He sighed "fine, I'll get up."

He got up and got dressed, he picked me up and carried me out of the bedroom. He threw me on the couch and I started to giggle. I got up and walked over to the kitchen, Deidara handed me a glass of tea and I sat down at the table. I sat and just stirred my tea for a minute "I'm fat" I said out of nowhere. He stopped what he was doing and looked at me "you are not fat!" he exclaimed. I looked down at my tea, which I was still stirring, "yes I am" I replied. He sat down next to me and put his hand on mine "who convinced you that you're fat?" he asked.

I looked at him "myself" I answered. He sighed and scooted his chair closer to mine "what makes you think that you're fat un?" I lowered my eyes "have you noticed how much sweets I eat? I mean, I always eat chocolate and I drink tea with sugar in it…I'm fat." He sighed again and cupped my chin in his hand and lifted my head so he was staring directly into my eyes. "Kira, you aren't fat…your training keeps you thin and you always look gorgeous" he said. I smiled a little bit "you think so?" I asked. He nodded "yes, I know so un" he replied.

I smiled and hugged him "thank you honey, you make me feel so good about myself" I said. He rubbed my back "you're welcome" he replied. I took a sip of my tea "hmmm, you know exactly how to make my favorite tea" I said. Deidara smiled and put his arm around my shoulders "yep, I know exactly how you like it yeah" he said proudly. I giggled "you are so full of yourself" I teased. He poked my shoulder with two fingers making me tip over a little "oh yeah, whatever."

I slid my cup of tea to the other side of the table and I put my arms loosely around Deidara's neck. I leaned forward until I was mere centimeters away from his face. "I love you" I said softly. "Kira" he breathed my name "I love you too yeah" he said. I sat on his lap on the small kitchen chair and gave him a long, passionate kiss. I broke the kiss and laid my head on his shoulder. I traced my finger around in circles on his chest as I sighed happily. "So I take it you're happy un?" he asked. I looked up at him "why wouldn't I be?" He shrugged "well I don't know, I just love to see you happy" he replied.

I giggled "oh Deidara, you're so sweet!" I exclaimed. He smiled "you know, you bring out my good side." I grinned "that's a good thing…right?" I asked. He smiled and hugged me "it's a great thing un" he answered. I hugged him "that's good" I replied. He picked me up and set me on the couch gently. He laid down next to me and kissed me softly. I poked his nose and giggled; he gave me an odd look before laughing. He rolled over on top of me and kissed me again. "well you sure are wild today…last night wasn't enough for ya?" I asked. He answered with a fiery kiss. "guess not" I said between laughs.

Suddenly my stomach twisted, I pushed him off me and ran for the bathroom. He followed quickly behind; I stuck my forehead on the edge of the toilet seat and puked. He held my hair with one hand and rubbed my shoulder with another. I sat up and looked at him, puke on my face. He quickly grabbed a wet washcloth and wiped my face. He held me in his arms "Kitty, are you alright un?" he asked. I shook my head no and closed my eyes halfway "no, I don't feel very well."

He put the back of his hand to my forehead "no wonder, your forehead feels warm" he said. He carried me to the bedroom and laid me down in the bed. I watched as he left the room and came back with a cold, wet washcloth. He put it on my forehead and set a bucket next to me. "Kitty, if you need to puke and you cant get to the bathroom fast enough…just puke in the bucket yeah" he said. I nodded in understanding as my stomach twisted again, I ignored it completely. Deidara took of his cloak, akatsuki ring, and headband. "I'm going to go get a doctor ok?" he asked.

I nodded "get Shizune or Tsunade" I mumbled. He nodded and I gave him a weak smile. About 30 minutes later I heard the door open and Tsunade, Shizune, and Deidara walked into the room. Deidara sat in the corner, he gave me a small smile. Tsunade sat on one side of the bed and Shizune sat on the other. Shizune put her hand on my forehead "well she does feel a bit warm" she said. "Aright then, let's see what's wrong with you" Tsunade said. She put one hand on my forehead and one on my stomach. She started to mumble things to Shizune.

"well you are not coming down with any sickness" Tsunade said finally. I breathed a sigh of relief "that's good" I replied. "You should be back to normal tomorrow, you just need a bit of rest…that's all" Shizune said as she smiled at me. I shifted my eyes towards Deidara and I could tell he was relieved too. I'm happy that he cares so much about me…I smiled at him, and he gave me a small smile back. "Contact us if any problems arise ok?" Tsunade said as she and Shizune stood up. Deidara and I nodded and they left almost quickly. As soon as the door closed behind them, Deidara and I curled up next to each other and fell asleep.

"Deidara! I'm officially late!" I screamed the next morning as I watched Deidara run around the house quickly. Most of the jonin were gathering to just sit and hang out for awhile, to catch up on some things and I didn't want to be late. I wished I could bring Dei with me, but it was hidden leaf jonin only. Deidara was trying to find something for me, even though I knew I could have done it myself. He stopped in front of me and grinned at me "found it un" he said. I smiled and he handed my headband to me. I tied it around my neck loosely and I gave Deidara a quick kiss before rushing out the door.

I started to walk slowly, I was in a very uncomfortable kimono. I hate kimonos and I only wore it because it was a gift from Deidara and I promised him I would wear it at least once. I entered the large room where the jonin were supposed to meet. A few jonin were there, some hadn't arrived yet. I looked around for Kagome, but she wasn't there yet. I saw Gai and he motioned for me to sit with him. I smiled and walked over to him "Hi there Gai, what's up?" I asked while sitting down in the seat next to him. "Nothing, I was the first one here actually" he said while looking proud of himself.

"so…how's Lee?" I asked as I tried to start a conversation. "He's doing just great, his training is going exceptionally well" he replied with a grin and a thumbs up. "Very nice kimono" he said as he grinned at me some more. "oh thanks, I don't actually like it that much" I replied. He looked at me "why not?" he asked. "I'm just not very into kimonos, they're too girlish for me" I said. He tilted his head to the side slightly "then why did you wear it?" he asked. I giggled "because my husband got it for me of course." His eyes lowered "oh" he said in a very quiet, and sad voice.

Kagome walked over to us and sat down next to me. "hi peoples" she said happily as she waved at me and Gai. I grinned at her "hello there Kagome" I said. Gai smiled weakly at her "hi Kagome" he said in an almost mumbled voice. "what's wrong with you Gai?" she asked. He stood up "it's nothing" he said before walking away. I watched him walk away and I shrugged. Kagome grinned at me "so, how's Deidara?" she asked. I smiled back at her "good, very good" I replied.

She smiled "well that's just great!" she exclaimed. "Thanks for asking" I said with a smile. She nodded and I smiled some more, she could tell that I was in a good mood. Seconds turned to minutes, which turned to hours…I guess all the jonin only wanted to sit and catch up because nobody was talking about particularly important things.

I left in a slight hurry, Deidara was waiting for me. I ran all the way home and was greeted at the door by my little cat Yuki. She wasn't exactly a full grown cat yet, she was still a young cat. I scooped her up and stroked her soft fur with my fingertips. I opened up the door and I saw Deidara asleep on the couch. I giggled quietly and gently closed the door behind me. I set Yuki down on the floor and I walked over to Deidara. I sat on my knees in front of him and watched him for a few minutes.

I kissed him on the cheek and he woke up, but I knew he was half asleep. "I'm home" I whispered as I put my hand on his cheek and smiled. He gave me a small smile and he took my hand in his. "glad you're home, I love you" he said in an exhausted voice. I smiled wider "I love you too, I think we should go to bed" I said in a quiet voice. He sat up and he and I walked to the bedroom and went to sleep.

The next morning I woke up and stared at the ceiling. I sighed, what was I going to do about Gai? I knew he had a crush on me, but I didn't think it was too serious. I want him to stop going after me, but I don't want to hurt him. "Kitty" Deidara's soft voice rang out into the silence. I shifted my head towards him "hey Dei, awake already?" I asked. He nodded in response "what were you thinking about un?" he asked. "I…don't know, how did you know that I was thinking about something?" I asked. He looked at me with a smirk plastered onto his face "I've known you long enough to know when you're thinking about something" he answered.

I looked back up at the ceiling "how do you stop someone from liking you…without hurting them?" I asked. Deidara looked confused "it isn't me is it?" he asked. I giggled "no silly, I'm talking about Gai" I replied. "oh" he said quietly as he scooted closer to me. "But anyway, good morning Deidara" I said sweetly as I closed my eyes and cuddled with him. "Kitty, I have to go soon yeah" he said quietly. My eyes shot open "why?" I asked in an almost pitiful voice. "Well Tobi came while you were gone yesterday and told me to go to the akatsuki base today un" he replied.

"well that sucks" I said sadly. He hugged me "don't be sad about it, I'll be back soon after the mission…I'll have Leader send someone to keep you company if you'd like" he said in a comforting voice. I closed my eyes and smiled "hmmm oh alright, but be careful." He hugged me again "I promise I will un." He stood up and quickly got dressed, I did the same.

I walked with him to the door and hugged him "I love you Deidara, be careful" I said. He kissed my forehead "I love you too…I promise to be very careful yeah." I gave him a quick kiss and he walked out the door and flew away on one of his clay birds. I closed the door and got ready to leave, no sense in being in this house alone; even though Deidara was having leader send someone to keep me company. I quickly slipped on my shoes and took my vest off of it's hanger. I slung it over my shoulders and zipped it up.

I walked slowly around the village, a lot of people waved at me and I smiled and waved back. I walked past the front gate and heard my name being called; I recognized the voice. I walked towards the gate and stopped just at the edge of it.

"Kira…" the voice said. I sighed uncomfortably "what do you want Kabuto?" I murmured. He chuckled "oh, no warm welcome Kira?" he asked. "No Kabuto, tell me what you're doing here. "Kira, lord Orochimaru sent me…but while I'm here, why not catch up on a few things?" he asked. I growled "no chance of that ever happening Kabuto…when you left, you left me behind too." He stepped out from behind a tree "what do you mean Kira?" he asked. "First of all look at me!" I exclaimed while gesturing towards the ring on my finger "second of all when you left the village, you left me here too!"

He gasped "but…why?" he asked. "Because, Kabuto, remember how you treated me? How you wanted to always protect me, even from battles I wanted to fight?" I didn't know where this sudden confidence was coming from, but it was cool! He walked closer to me "Kira, I still love you" he said. I scoffed and looked away "you killed my only father figure and you expect me to act like it was nothing? To brush it aside like it never happened?" I asked as I stood my ground.

He closed his eyes and nodded "I know what I did was awful, but I didn't kill you did I?" he asked. I ran at him with a kunai and stabbed him in the arm "that doesn't excuse you at all! It was your fault for my misery!" I started to twist the kunai side to side and I listened to his muffled yell of agony. I pushed him into a tree and pinned him to it by using the kunai knife. He tried to get it out, but it wouldn't budge "please Kira, no!" he screamed. "it's too late for that Kabuto! It's just too late" I said as I formed the hand signs for one of my special jutsu.

I stood at his side and finished the hand signs "this is a memory from our sensei!" I yelled. "No Kira! Don't do this, I love you!" he exclaimed. "ninja art! Arctic wind tunnel jutsu!" I yelled as I formed a circle with my fingers in front of my face and blew as hard as I could. The kunai knife tore out of the tree and Kabuto was sent soaring away from the village, rotating as he went. When I finished the jutsu, I walked away and felt dominant.

I started to head towards the ramen shop, I was hungry and I was craving ramen. I sat down and politely ordered a bowl of ramen. As I sat and waited, I spun around joyfully in my chair. When the ramen arrived, I stopped acting like a moron and ate it quickly. As soon as I finished, I hurriedly paid and ran as fast as I could back home. I completely forgot that Deidara had Leader send someone to keep me company. I ran through the front door and opened up the back door.

A tall man with a black mask over his face and a white hat covering his head stood leaning against the tree. "I'm so sorry if you were waiting too long…it was so rude of me to leave" I said as I allowed him inside. He hesitantly stepped in and looked around. He extended his hand "my name's Kakuzu…" I shook his hand and smiled. I had learned from being around Deidara that not all of the akatsuki were horrid people. "I'm Kira" I said while shaking his hand. His eyes mesmerized me, they were black with green pupils. "I know" he said quickly.

I lowered my eyes "oh, so Deidara has talked about me?" He sighed and rolled his eyes "endlessly" he replied. My face turned a slight pink "oh" was all I said. "So I am sorry if you don't want to be here" I said quietly. "As long as Leader pays me, and I get away from that loudmouth Hidan…its fine with me" he replied. I sighed a little bit "I've heard horrid things about Hidan, from what I have heard I wouldn't want to be in the same room with him" I said. He chuckled a bit "I can't stand being partnered up with him."

I rose an eyebrow "is he really that bad?" I asked. He nodded "mmhmm he has a loud mouth and he has a very colorful vocabulary" he answered. I giggled "sounds awful" I replied. I sat down and motioned for him to sit with me "here, have a seat if you want to" I said. He sat down next to me "so Leader told me that Deidara wanted me to keep you company" he said. I giggled "yep, he's worried I'll get hurt or kidnapped by Orochimaru." Kakuzu looked at me and slowly took off his black mask and his hat. I gasped at the stitches on his face.

"I know, I look hideous" he said. I smiled and tried my best to be nice "no, no, no you don't look that bad I was just caught off guard from the stitches" I replied. He smirked "don't play the nice girl, I know you think I'm a freak now" he said while looking down. "Look here Kakuzu, I don't ever 'play' the nice girl" I said while crossing my arms. He rose an eyebrow "really?" he asked. I nodded my head quickly "yep" I replied.

"So then, do I not look that bad?" he asked. I noticed a very, very faint blush creep across his cheeks; I think he likes me…oh no. "No, you don't look bad…you look cool" I said as my mind searched for a word to describe his appearance. He smirked again "thanks I guess" he said quickly. "I've found that most evil people can also be sweet too" I said. He looked at me and nodded "if we want to be" he replied.

Just then, the door opened and Deidara walked in "I'm back un" he exclaimed while looking directly at me. I grinned at him and giggled "hey Dei" I said. He gave me a small smile and turned to Kakuzu "alright then, thanks for keeping Kira company…Leader will pay you as soon as you get to the base" he said while pointing out the back door. I sort of felt bad that I didn't get to learn more about Kakuzu, but I guess he'll come next time then.

Kakuzu nodded and put his mask and hood back on "well then, goodbye Kira…may we meet again in the future." I nodded towards him and he swiftly left through the back door. Deidara sat down next to me and put his arm around my shoulders "So Kitty, what'd you talk about un?" he asked. "nothing really, nothing worth remembering that's for sure" I replied with a smile. He gave me a hug "I missed you Kitty" he said before giving me a short, but sweet kiss on the lips. I leaned on his shoulder "I missed you too" I said while poking out my bottom lip and giving him a pitiful stare.

He covered his eyes "ah! Don't do that" he said. I giggled "oh? Why? Does it make you feel bad?" I asked while giving him the same pitiful stare. "Yes! Yes it does! Now stop it!" he exclaimed as he still covered his eyes. I giggled some more "okay" I said in a childish voice. He sighed and uncovered his eyes "I hate it when you do that." I grinned and hugged him "I know" I said happily. He held me securely in his arms and stared at me sweetly. "So, what did you do in my absence?" he asked. I lowered my eyes "oh, nothing…I ran into Kabuto on a walk near the village gate…" my voice trailed off. His eyes grew wide "What? Kabuto? What did he want un?" he asked. "me" I said simply.


	5. Chapter 5

Deidara looked surprised at me "well, what did you do?" he asked. I looked proud of myself "I took care of it" I said. His eyes widened even more "how? What did you do?" he asked. "Well first I pinned him to a tree using a kunai knife, then I used my arctic wind tunnel jutsu to sent him flying away from the village" I said in a proud voice. Deidara grinned "I knew you were a strong kunoichi un, you took care of a problem without anyone worrying." I smiled and nodded "yep, I did and I'm proud of myself" I said happily.

"you should be, I am proud of you yeah" he replied to my happiness. I sat myself on his lap and slung my arm around his neck "how was your day?" I asked as I poked his nose. He chuckled and put one arm around my waist, he held my hand with the other. "Just a little mission to get info…really boring yeah. Tobi was acting stupid and wouldn't shut up." I giggled, that was the usual Tobi! Deidara grinned at me "what's so funny un?" he asked. I put on an innocent face "oh nothing, Tobi is just really funny." Deidara rolled his eyes "if you say so" he said in a sarcastic voice.

I gave him a long kiss which lit him up like fire (in a good way!) He tried to shift the both of us into a position in which he was on top, but I switched and sat on his waist as he laid on the couch. I pinned his wrists down by his sides as I listened to him chuckle. I grinned at him and moved my face towards his. I got so close that I could feel his warm breath on my face. "I love you" I said as I still hovered over his face. He smirked "I love you too Kitty" he said as he tried to lean up and kiss me. I leaned my head back so I could tease him.

"I feel as though I don't say it enough" I said as I went back to hovering over his face, he was staring at me with seductive eyes. "same here un" he agreed as he tried again to kiss me, and I teased him some more and leaned my head back again. I giggled as he laid his head back down on the couch and faked being mad. I leaned closer to his face than I was before "I love you, I love you, I love you, I love you" I said quickly before putting my hands on his face and giving him a loving kiss. I was about to pull away, but he wouldn't let me. He wrapped his arms around my waist and pulled me in closer. I slid my arms around his neck and continued to kiss him.

One thing led to another and soon we were both stripped down until I was in just a bra and underwear, and he was in just his boxers. We were both covered up with his cloak and we just still continued to make out. Just to tease him, I ran a hand softly down the inside of his leg; He shuddered with ecstasy. All of a sudden, there was a knock at the door. My eyes grew wide as I heard the voice on the other side "Kira! Are you home?" Kagome said. I sighed "wait just one minute!" I called behind me.

I grinned at Deidara "heh…I almost forgot that you and I were double dating with Kagome and Ibiki" I said nervously. He tickled my sides and I started to laugh and giggle "you forget stuff a lot" he said as he stopped and stood up. I grinned at him "what? What is it?" he asked as he turned around in a small circle. I giggled, "Oh Deidara, you just look so sexy when you're in just your boxers" I said innocently. He grinned "well you look sexy when you are in just a bra and underwear un" he said.

I stood up and did a little pose, giggling as I did. "I can hear you!" Kagome yelled. My face turned a light crimson color and Deidara chuckled at me. He and I ran around the room gathering and putting on our clothes. When we were fully dressed (well, Deidara without his akatsuki cloak, akatsuki ring, or headband at least) I swung open the door. "I'm sorry Kagome, I almost forgot" I said nervously. Deidara took my hand and I gave him a loving stare quickly before looking back at Kagome and Ibiki.

The only thing I didn't like about Ibiki was that he didn't get along with Deidara that much. Ibiki sent Deidara a cold glare, I sighed and rolled my eyes. Kagome smiled "so should we go now?" she asked. I smiled at her and nodded "yep, what are we going to do first?" I asked. "Well, I was thinking about a picnic…Then go on from there" she answered. I smiled "that's a great idea, isn't it Deidara?" I asked while tugging on his arm to try and get him to stop glaring at Ibiki.

Deidara shook his head as if coming out of a trance. He gave me a sweet smile "that sounds great un" he said. I smiled back at him "well I guess we can go now" I said to both Deidara and Kagome. Ibiki was completely silent, he was probably angry at Deidara for no reason at all…whatever. We walked with Kagome and Ibiki in front of Deidara and I. Kagome led us to a beautiful clearing in the park. I helped her set up the picnic while Ibiki and Deidara argued over something, I don't know what it was…and I didn't care either.

I sat down and grabbed Deidara's wrist and pulled him down next to me. Kagome sat down and Ibiki sat down next to her. It was completely silent as I stared lovingly at Deidara; and Kagome stared lovingly at Ibiki. The only problem was, Deidara and Ibiki weren't paying any attention to us…they were glaring coldly at each other. Kagome quickly set out the picnic food and smiled warmly at me and Deidara "well, enjoy!" she exclaimed. Deidara looked down and away from Ibiki. I hugged him and put my face close to his "Dei, honey, please try to get along with Ibiki just this once…it's all I ask of you" I whispered. He nodded "ok" he said.

We all started to eat, I didn't eat much though because I had ramen earlier. When all the food was gone, we all just started to talk. "So Kira, how are things?" Ibiki asked as he tried to make a conversation. I smiled slightly "good, very good" I said as I closed my eyes and nodded my head. As we all started to talk, the only person that Deidara wouldn't talk to was Ibiki. Finally, They got angry enough at each other and they both stood up. I looked at Kagome "uh oh" I mouthed silently. She nodded and watched what was going to happen.

Ibiki pointed at Deidara "you look like a woman, you know that?" he asked. "Well at least I have hair un! You're completely bald yeah!" Deidara exclaimed. Finally, I got fed up with all their yelling, I stood up "alright, all I wanted from you guys was to at least get along for once!" I exclaimed. I turned to Deidara "and I thought you said you were going to try and get along with Ibiki!" I yelled. He opened his mouth to speak "don't even" I said in anger. I turned away from the two fighting men and I walked away.

As I walked away I heard Kagome's voice "you guys can really be assholes!" she exclaimed. I walked sort of far from them and sat down with my back against a tree. "Kitty! Kitty, where did you go?" Deidara's voice came from sort of close. I stood up and walked farther from him "Kitty, no wait stop un" he said as he ran as fast as he could towards me. Before I knew it, he had a hold of my arm. I gave him a slightly cold glare "let go" I said. "Will you run away if I do?" he asked. I looked at him "I might" I said unfeelingly. "Please don't, I want to talk to you yeah" he said as he let go of my arm and put his hands on my shoulders.

"ok" I said as I crossed my arms. "Kitty I promise that I didn't mean to get mad at Ibiki un" he said. I gave him a look of disbelief. He hung his head in sadness "no matter how hard I try to get along with him…for you…he wont let me." I began to feel sympathy for him and I began to feel guilty that I was mad at him. "I'm sorry yeah" he said as he gave me a tight hug. I hugged him back "I love you Deidara, I should be sorry that I was so mad" I said. He pulled back and held my hands "no Kitty, you had every right to be mad at me."

"Kiss and make up!" Kagome yelled from atop the hill "I know me and Ibiki did!" she exclaimed. I sighed and cupped my hands around my mouth "didn't need to know that!" I yelled, which made Deidara laugh. I put my hands behind Deidara's head and gave him a long kiss. "Aww how cute! Now stop!" Kagome yelled. I kissed Deidara for another few seconds and then stopped. Kagome watched as Deidara picked me up and carried me up the hill.

I giggled all the way up the hill. when we got to the top where Kagome and Ibiki were, Deidara set me down on my feet. I gave Ibiki and Deidara a stern look "ok guys, please don't fight anymore…try to at least get along for once" I pleaded. Deidara smiled at me and nodded "ok un, you have my word" he said calmly. I nodded and looked towards Ibiki. He sighed "ok, alright, fine" he said as he crossed his arms. I smiled and clasped my hands together "good!" I exclaimed.

"Ok Kira, the next thing that I think would be fun to do is have a little walk" Kagome said happily. I nodded and smiled "sounds great" I said with a smile. Deidara took my hand "if you're ok with it, then so am I un" he said while looking at me. "Well aren't they the mushy couple" Kagome said as she nudged Ibiki. Deidara stood next to me and put his arm around my waist. I smiled, "shall we walk then?" I asked in a happy voice. Kagome nodded and took Ibiki's hand and we all started to walk. We walked on a path that weaved all through the forest.

As our walk neared it's end, it was getting dark outside so we decided to make a little fire. I sat down next to Deidara and he put his arm around my shoulders and kissed my cheek. Kagome sat down and Ibiki sat down next to her, not letting go of her hand. A minute later Deidara stood up "sorry to announce it, but I have to go um…well you know un" he said as he pointed his thumb backwards.

Kagome rolled her eyes and continued to talk to Ibiki. After a few minutes I heard Deidara whisper "Kitty…" I turned around "what is it Dei?" I asked. He motioned for me to go where he was "come here un" he whispered. "One minute guys" I said to Kagome and Ibiki. They nodded and returned to talking to each other. I walked over to where Deidara was, behind two large bushes and a tree. "What is it honey?" I asked while putting my hands on my hips. Deidara took me by surprise and wrapped his arms around me. He gently leaned himself over so that I was sandwiched between him and a tree. I giggled "oh" was all I said as I watched Deidara grin at me devilishly.

He leaned himself forward even more and put his forehead on mine. "Kitty, you know I love you right?" he asked. I giggled "of course I know that Deidara, and I love you too" I responded. He pushed himself against me and I was even more sandwiched between him and the tree. He kissed me deeply as he put his hands on my waist. I draped my arms on his shoulders and kissed him back. He gave me a fiery french kiss (and I enjoyed it too!)

We started to make-out in the shadow of the tree. "Ahem!" Kagome yelled…we had been caught. Deidara walked backwards quickly and put his hands behind his back innocently. "Don't play innocent, I saw" she said as she put her hand on her hip. My face turned completely red and I looked down at my feet in embarrassment. "Wait until I tell Ibiki" she said as she smiled to herself. I didn't have the voice to say anything, all I did was look embarrassed.

"Kagome, stop it un…you're embarrassing her" Deidara said as he grabbed my hand and held it gently. "Yeah, whatever" she said as she turned around and headed back towards the fire. I kept looking down at my feet as Deidara followed Kagome, trailing me behind him. Deidara sat down next to the now dimmed down fire and sat me on his lap. He wrapped his arms around my waist and rested his head on mine. He put his face next to my ear "I love you Kira" he said. I looked at him "I love you too" I whispered back. After an hour or so, the fire completely died. About that time, I was fast asleep in Deidara's arms.

Apparently, Deidara carried me home…because I woke up the next morning and I wasn't out in the forest. I looked over where Deidara was supposed to be, but he wasn't there. I stood up and got dressed slowly. I walked out of the bedroom and into the living room. Deidara was nowhere to be found. I sat down on the couch for a few minutes. Suddenly, I heard explosions outside. "Well he's here, that's for sure" I said to myself. I walked out the back door and sure enough Deidara was out there working with his explosives.

I closed the door behind me and watched Deidara for a minute or two. "Working with your explosives?" I asked as I leaned against the house. Deidara turned around suddenly and hid what he had in his hands behind his back. "Sort of un, did I wake you up?" he asked. I shook my head "no honey, I woke up on my own…I was sitting in the living room and I heard your famous explosions" I said with a smile. "what do you have behind your back?" I asked curiously while trying to look behind him. His eyes widened "nothing!" he exclaimed nervously. I knew how to get him to talk.

I gave him my well-known pitiful stare and he tried to look away. "please Deidara, please" I said as I walked over to him. He sighed and held his hands out, I gasped. Setting soundly in his hands was a miniature sculpture that looked like me. "The explosions you heard were the sculptures that I messed up on un, I don't think art can contain your beauty" he said. I blushed "Oh Dei, you really mean that?" I asked. He smiled at me and nodded "of course I do un" he said as he walked over to me and put his arm around me. "Watch" he said as he threw the statue of me into the air. "Katsu!" he said sort of loudly, the sculpture burst into a colorful explosion.

I clapped my hands and smiled "ooh" I said. He seemed as if he couldn't take his eyes off of me. "Kitty, is it possible for you to glow?" he asked. I gave him a weird look "wha? That's a weird question" I replied. "Well it probably is possible, because you were just glowing a second ago un" he said. I smiled and blushed and then I suddenly snapped back into reality "Deidara, why are you showering me with compliments? Did you do something wrong?" I asked.

He shook his head no and slipped his arm around my waist "I'm not complimenting you because I did something, I'm complimenting you because I love you" he answered. I hugged him and kissed him on the cheek "I love you too" I replied. I grabbed his hand "lets go inside ok?" I asked while smiling. He picked me up and held me "ok, but I get to carry you un" he said while laughing. I giggled and put my arm around his neck "sounds good to me!" I exclaimed.

He kicked open the back door and walked into the house. He kicked the door shut also as he walked inside. He sat on the couch while still holding me. "Deidara, are you always so sweet?" I asked even though I knew he had a serious composure while at the akatsuki base. He narrowed his eyes "not…exactly…only around you un." I nodded "well then, I feel special" I said while still nodding. He smiled "you should, you are" he replied. I giggled "you are so sweet" I said between giggles. He brushed my hair away from my face with his fingertips "you're sweeter than I am un" he replied. I put on a fake mad face "I am not!" I exclaimed while trying to keep a straight face. He leaned over so his face was close to mine "right…" his voice trailed off and he gave me a quick, but heartfelt, kiss.

I smiled at him and closed my eyes. He held me closer to him. Suddenly the back door slammed open and I heard footsteps. My eyes shot open to the sight of Tobi, Kakuzu, and two other akatsuki members. Deidara and I stood up, my hand in his. "what are you doing here? Is it important?" Deidara asked while turning to the red haired man with a lot of piercings on his face. He ignored Deidara and nodded towards Tobi, Kakuzu, and a gray haired man wielding a scythe.

Tobi grabbed my arms and pulled me away from Deidara. I struggled to get away from Tobi as Deidara was grabbed by Kakuzu and the other guy. "Leader, what is going on un?" Deidara said as he also struggled to get to me. The red haired man (Leader I guessed) walked towards Deidara. "Kakuzu, Hidan, take him out of here" he instructed as he pointed out the back door. "No!" I screamed while struggling harder trying to get out of Tobi's grip.

Leader looked towards me and walked in my direction "whether he stays or is taken away is my call, not yours." I got one hand loose and smacked him across the face. He grabbed my hand and threw it back to Tobi's grip. Leader turned around "Kakuzu, Hidan, bring Deidara back in here, I want him to watch" he ordered. They came back in and Deidara watched in horror as Leader started to smack me across the face. The slaps turned to punches and I was soon bleeding badly.

"Leader, stop this un!" Deidara yelled. Leader turned around "very well, we should go now…Kakuzu, Hidan, take him away" he said as he started with them out the door. "No! No! Stop it!" I started to scream as I still tried to get away from Tobi. Deidara turned around as much as he could to look at me. He still struggled to get loose from Kakuzu and Hidan's hold on his arms. Tobi turned me around "Tobi's sorry" he said regretfully as he made me pass out.

I sat up quickly and looked around my house, it was the same as it was. I looked around the house for Deidara, thinking what had happened was a nightmare…it wasn't. I fell to my knees and started to cry uncontrollably. "No, no, no, it isn't fair…why?" I asked myself. I stood up and found a folded up note setting on the table. I walked over to it and opened it, it read:

"Kira, you are obviously a distraction to Deidara so we had no choice but to take him away. You are not permitted to see him ever again so I suggest you move on with your life. Deidara will be focused now that you are out of the picture. I regret ever hurting you like I did, but as I said…I did what I had to. Move on, start anew, and forget ever meeting any of the akatsuki.

-Pein (AKA: Leader)-."

[A/N: I hope you guys like it so far! there are definitely some surprises coming up soon!]


	6. Chapter 6

I stuffed the letter in my pocket and erupted into a fit of uncontrollable sobs and tears. After a while of crying I stood up "pull yourself together" I scolded myself…I was falling apart. I collected all of my weapons and scrolls and headed out the door, I was going to find Deidara one way or another. I ran over to Kagome's house and knocked on the door; Ibiki answered. "Oh hello Kira" he greeted me as he turned around "Kagome!" he yelled behind him and soon walked away. Kagome came to the door and greeted me with a hug which I quickly brushed off.

"What's the matter Kira? You look like you've been crying" she said. I looked down "they took him" I said quietly. Kagome tried to hear what I was saying "hmm?" she asked. "They took him Kagome! The akatsuki took Deidara away!" I yelled with tear-filled eyes. She gasped "when?" she asked. I handed her the note that 'Pein' left sitting on the table "it was either today or yesterday, I don't know because I was passed out." She read the letter and looked at me with serious eyes "are you going to find him?" she asked.

"Of course I'm going to find him!" I exclaimed "the only problem is, I don't know where the akatsuki base is." Kagome nodded "hmm, well then we'll have to find it" she replied. I smiled slightly and nodded "ok" I replied almost silently. It was going to be tough for me, not having Deidara around, but I had to try. Kagome disappeared inside her house and came back out several minutes later with all of her weapons. Our #1 priority was to get permission from Lady Hokage so we could leave the village.

Kagome and I ran to her office and we found her outside of the building. "Lady Tsunade!" Kagome yelled. Tsunade stopped and turned around "well, what do you girls want?" she asked sort of impatiently. I shuffled my feet and handed her the note that Pein had left. She read over it with wide eyes "and I suppose you want to go find Deidara?" she asked without looking up from the note. I nodded quickly "yes, yes I do" I said in a confident voice. She looked up at us "when do you decide to return? Do you have any idea where to find him?" she asked.

I shook my head no "no ma'am, I don't know where he is." She gave me an irritated look "so how do you suppose you're going to find him?" she asked. I shrugged "I'll look until I find him, then I will bring him back." Tsunade sighed "well I'm not sure…" her voice trailed off. "Please Lady Tsunade! Kira really loves Deidara and she wont rest until he is with her again" Kagome added. Tsunade nodded "I suppose you may go…but gather a small team of shinobi to assist you" she insisted. I nodded and bowed "yes Lady Hokage" and with those words, Kagome and I quickly looked around the village for people who might assist us.

"ooh! I know! Lets get Ibiki to help!" Kagome said excitedly. "why? So you can stare at him the whole time and be distracted?" I asked. She gave me a blank look "ya don't have to be so negative." I sighed "maybe I'm negative because I don't know where my husband is!" I exclaimed. She patted my back "it's ok, it's ok" she said in a quiet voice, I was at the edge of bursting into tear-filled sobs. I shrugged her hand off of my shoulder and turned away from her "no, it isn't, it really isn't" I said quietly.

"Kira, I should tell you…that I was right" she said in an almost emotionless voice. "Right? About…what?" I asked as I looked at her. "I told you that getting into a relationship with a member of the akatsuki would be trouble…you should have settled for a shinobi of the leaf or the sand…" she replied to my curious face. "Kagome, how could you even say that?" I asked "Deidara and I love each other, you've said it yourself…it doesn't matter about if he's supposedly an enemy, it's only about love" I retorted. She opened her mouth to speak, but I halted her "Kagome, you should know about love since you love Ibiki so much…" I said in complete anger

"you know what? I don't need you, I could find him myself!" I exclaimed as I ran towards the front gates of the village. "No! Kira! Wait!" Kagome yelled behind me. I ran out of the village with tears in my eyes; I was going to find Deidara…no matter what. I walked for hours on end, not knowing where I was heading to. I had heard rumors about where the akatsuki base was, but that's all they were…rumors.

I searched for one and a half months and I found…nothing. I asked all around every village that I came to, and nobody knew where the akatsuki base was. I missed Deidara terribly, and I always wondered if he was alright. I was determined that I would find him some day. I had gotten a letter from Kagome telling me that she was worried about me. She stressed that she thought that if I found Deidara had been killed, that I would take my own life. Every day, my mind refused to believe he was dead…I just couldn't stand that thought.

I started to get more information on where the akatsuki might be. I went to where I had heard that it was, and I found utterly nothing. I sat on a boulder and hid my face into my hands "no…no, no, no" I said to myself as tears threatened to stream down my face. "A bit lost aren't you?" I heard a familiar voice. I sighed and looked up a bit, I didn't look far enough up to look at their face…but I knew by the black cloak that it was one of the akatsuki. "Yes, I may be" I replied as I put my head into my hands again. "You look sad" the voice replied.

I heard footsteps coming closer to me and I sighed "you seem…unhappy" the voice seemed closer to me now. I looked up and was face to face with Kakuzu. "Yes, I am unhappy" I replied with another dreary sigh. "You miss Deidara, don't you…" he asked while resting his hand on my shoulder. "Yes, I do…and you took him away!" I snapped as tears again stung my eyes and dared to fall onto my cheeks. "It was an order, I had to…I didn't want to" he replied as his eyes trailed downward to the ground. "Where is he?" I asked as I clasped the hemline of my vest.

He gave me a blank stare and was very silent. "Where is he? Is he alive?" I asked much louder. Kakuzu sighed almost silently "Yes, he is alive…and he is currently on a mission with Tobi." A small smile spread across my face "really?" I asked. He nodded "yes, they are on a mission…" he replied as he grabbed my small map from my hand. He opened it and pointed to a certain area "they should be around here."

I nodded "thank you so much Kakuzu!" I exclaimed as I gave him a friendly hug. He pushed me off of him "just go" he said. I nodded in understanding and I ran off to where Kakuzu said they would be. About a half an hour later I was in the direct area where Deidara and Tobi were supposed to be. "Tobi would you shut up un!" I heard Deidara's voice exclaim over the sound of the rustling leaves of the trees. I hid behind a tree and looked at them, Tobi and Deidara were walking either to or from a mission. It was great to see Deidara again, how I had missed him!

"Let's just get this damn thing over with" Deidara said in an angry voice. "Sempai?" I heard Tobi start to speak. "What is it Tobi un?" he asked. "Sempai, do you miss Kira?" he asked in his silly innocent voice. Deidara nodded and took something out of his pocket, it was a picture of me; he smirked at the picture "I do Tobi, every day" he replied quietly. They both stopped walking "Tobi, I wish I could just see her face again yeah" he said. I got the bravery I needed…so what if Pein killed me! All I wanted to do was to feel the comfort that I did when I was in Deidara's arms.

I took a step forward and apparently, they heard me. "Sempai, I think there's someone out here" Tobi said as he looked around. "I'm not an enemy…" I began as I took another step forward. I was in eyesight of the two of them now, I knew this because Deidara's eyes widened. "Kira? Is that you?" Tobi asked as he walked over to me. I nodded "hi Tobi, it's been awhile hasn't it?" I asked. Tobi nodded solemnly "Kira, Tobi's sorry for what he did…Tobi had to.." he began.

I gave him a slight smile "don't worry about it Tobi, I know it was what you had to do." I sidestepped him and looked at Deidara who was standing there in utter shock. I walked over to him and placed my hand on his warm cheek. "I've been looking all over for you" I said in a soft voice as I held back tears. We stood in silence for a few moments before Deidara wrapped his arms around me in a tight embrace. Tears ran down my cheeks and I clung onto him as if it were the last moment I would ever see him. I started to sob and cry as I was in the comfort of Deidara's arms.

He pulled back away from me, not letting go of me. He studied the happy, yet distressed look on my face and gave me a small smile. He hugged me again "shhh, its ok Kitty…you don't need to cry, I'm here un." He wiped the tears from my eyes and I smiled at him "I missed you so much!" I exclaimed. He kissed my forehead "I missed you too yeah…after I was dragged away from you I was kept under constant watch; I couldn't leave anyone's sight." I smiled slightly "as soon as you were taken away, I immediately set out after you…I haven't been home in a month and a half."

He gave me a quick kiss on the lips and I smiled; I had missed those sweet kisses so very much! He held me in his arms and put his head near my ear "Kitty, I cant come back with you today…but go home and wait for me, I will be there after a couple of days un" he whispered so only he and I could hear. I nodded "ok, I understand" I whispered back. He kissed my forehead and hugged me again. "Tobi's sorry for interrupting, but we have to get back to the base" Tobi said as he tapped Deidara on the shoulder. "Tobi…why? Why cant we have just five more freaking minutes un!" Deidara exclaimed. "Tobi's pushing it by letting you two see each other…we have to go" Tobi replied.

I sighed and Deidara let go of me "Well I-I uh…guess I should go home now…" my voice trailed off. I didn't want to let Deidara out of my sight. "Tobi suggests you go home, before leader finds out" Tobi said. I nodded "I guess that would be the wise choice" I said in a sad voice. While Tobi wasn't looking Deidara winked at me and nodded, and I nodded back at him. "Well I guess I'll see you" I said in a solemn voice. Tobi gave me a friendly hug "bye Kira!" he said in his excited voice. "Bye Tobi" I managed to mutter as I was being squished. Tobi let go and I ran over to Deidara and he held me in a warm embrace. "Kitty, this wont be the last time I see you…I promise un" he said.

I nodded and he put his head close to my ear again "remember what I told you yeah" he whispered. "Ok" I said weakly as I clung onto Deidara for a moment. "I love you" I said as I let go of him and held his hand. "I love you too" he replied before giving me a sweet kiss on the lips. We let go of each others' hands and I watched Deidara and Tobi walk off into the distance. The last thing I heard was Tobi saying, "Sempai is happy now…right?" which made me sort of inwardly giggle.

It took me a week, but I FINALLY got home. I walked through the front village gates and saw Kagome and…Gai. As soon as I walked into the village, I was immediately attacked with questions from the both of them. "Did you see him?" "Is he dead?" "Is he alright?" I finally got them both to back up away from me and shut up. "Yes, I found him, no he isn't dead…" my voice trailed off angrily as I glared at Kagome who had asked the second question. "And yes, he is alright…he instructed me to wait at home for him" I finished.

Gai grinned at me "I'm glad you're ok!" he exclaimed. I patted his head and laughed "thanks Gai" I replied. I nodded to the both of them and then ran all the way home. As soon as I walked in the door, Yuki was at my feet. I picked her up and stroked her soft fur "missed ya little kitty" I said. I put her down and went over to her food bowls and I gave her food and water. I sat on the couch and stared off into the distance in wonder. "how long do I wait?" I thought to myself. I soon shrugged it off and walked into the bedroom I sighed and laid down on the bed; I quickly fell asleep.

I was excused from missions for a week, to recover from the sadness of Deidara not being with me. I thought it was pointless, but Lady Tsunade thought otherwise. I awoke one morning, a week after I had seen Deidara, and got dressed. I walked over to the kitchen and looked at the piled up mess sitting in the sink. I sighed and started to do the dishes. Suddenly, when I was about finished with the dishes, I felt warm arms around my waist. Half of my mind wanted to freak out, but the other half knew who it was.

I looked down and saw the mouths on the palms, I had confirmed it, it was Deidara. I smiled and let myself sink into the embrace, it was like heaven. "I'm back" he whispered into my ear. I stopped what I was doing and turned to face him. I smiled and put my arms loosely around his neck "I missed you so much" I said. He smirked "I missed you too un" he replied. I pulled myself closer to him and kissed him. The only thing that was different about Deidara was that he didn't wear his cloak, akatsuki ring, or headband.

"How did you…?" I asked as I looked at him. He chuckled "faked my death yeah" he replied. "r-really?" I asked in both question and happiness. He nodded "now, they wont come after me." I smiled and hugged him "that's good, I'm glad that you're back" I said. He smiled "I hope that never happens again, I don't want to be separated from you for that long again." I sighed and gave him a quick kiss "same here" I replied. I wrapped my arms around his neck again and rested my head on his chest. He wrapped his arms around my waist and kissed the top of my head. I felt so comfy, I never wanted to let go…never again.


	7. Chapter 7

"Dei, promise me that you will never, ever leave me" I said. Deidara tucked my hair behind my ear "I promise! You're stuck with me until the day I die yeah" he said. I smiled "I wouldn't have it any other way" I replied happily. All of a sudden, tears started to stream down my cheeks. Deidara immediately noticed and held me close to him. "Kitty, why are you crying?" he asked in both curiosity and concern. "I'm crying because I worry that it will be either you taken away again, or Orochimaru will get a hold of me."

Deidara gently took my hands and led me to the couch in the living room. He sat me down and he sat down next to me, I had still been crying. I immediately put my arms around him, my face towards the floor. He pulled me off of him and he held my hands. "Kitty, listen to me un" he said in a serious voice. He wiped the tears from my eyes and dried my tear-streaked face off. "Kitty, I promise that if you get taken away by Orochimaru…I will be right there to get you back" he began "and if I get taken away again, I have confidence in you yeah."

I nodded "o-ok" I stuttered. "As I said, you are stuck with me until the day I die" he added. He looked at me sincerely and rested his hand on my cheek. I smiled "and as I said, I wouldn't have it any other way." He pulled me onto his lap and held me close to him. "Deidara, I have something important to tell you" I said finally. I had found out in the time between when I saw Deidara and Tobi, to now…that I was one and a half months pregnant. I had been walking around, putting my unborn baby in danger as I searched for Deidara. I had been unaware of the pregnancy until three days ago.

Deidara rose his eyebrow, not saying a word. "Dei, sweetie, I'm with child" I said, still looking Deidara straight in the eyes. It was completely silent, his eyes widened. Suddenly, a grin spread across his face and he hugged me "Kitty! This is great news un!" he exclaimed, trying not to hug me too tight. I smiled and kissed him on the cheek "I know" I agreed happily. "Kitty, when did you find this out? How far along are you?" he excitedly asked.

"I found out not too long ago, and I'm almost two months along" I said as I rested my hands gently on my stomach. He put his hands on mine and smirked "this baby, will have your beauty and my artistic abilities."

I grinned and laughed "I hope so, I love your art!" His smirk got wider at the sound of that comment. He gave me a soft and gentle kiss. "And I love your beauty un." I breathed a sigh of happiness "I'm so lucky to have a guy like you" I said lovingly. "Ha! I'm the lucky one yeah. I've got a beautiful wife, and I'm going to be a dad soon!" he exclaimed.

"Well, I have a handsome husband who is always there for me, and I am also excited about being a mom. I can be the mom that I never had" I said half-heartedly. I hated my childhood because I grew up without knowing either of my parents. It made me sad to think about it, but I hardly ever talked about it.

Deidara gave me a sad look "are you alright?" he asked in a very concerned voice. I shook my head 'no' as I thought about my past. He held me close and rested his head on mine. "It's ok if you don't want to talk about it" he whispered. "M-my childhood sucked…t-that's all" I stuttered as I was close to tears.

"It's ok, let it all out un" he said quietly. "I just wish I knew who my parents were, I want to know if they're alive or dead" I sadly stated as I wrapped my arms around him. "The only memories to recall are those that are good memories. Don't think about it so much yeah" he said before giving me a kiss on my forehead.

"I know, you're right Dei. It's just tough to forget it all" I said quietly. He held me close to him and kissed my forehead again "I know it is, but you shouldn't stay thinking about the unpleasant answers that you wish you knew."

I looked at him and gave him a small smile "you're right Deidara, thank you" I said. He smiled back and gave me another gentle kiss "anything to see you smile un."


	8. Chapter 0Backstory

[A/N: i toootally forgot to upload this backstory! sorryyyy! D: but here i am uploading it now]

I am Kira of the hidden leaf village. When I was a baby, my father left me to die in the forest. My mother tried to save my life, but my father sent men to kill her; and they succeeded. A few hours after my mother's death, a woman found me and took me into her household. She didn't treat me as one of her own children; she acted like I was an evil child. She never approved of anything I ever did.

When I turned 7 I started to train and prepare my body and mind to become a kunoichi. My adoptive mother didn't like this at all. I trained as much as I could and I went to the academy. I actually paid attention in the classes, and also I was one of the top kids in the class.

When I turned 10 my adoptive mother told me something I didn't know. She told me about the demon of the black cat that is sealed inside of me. She told me that I needed to learn how to control it before it controls me. Then she left me to live on my own. I don't know where she went, but I say good riddance!

At age 11 I graduated from the academy and was put on a wonderful squad. Both my teammates were very nice guys. We all got along perfectly! My sensei was like a father to me, he taught me how to control the demon inside of me. My squad was so great that some people would recommend that my squad to the mission.

A year and a half later, my perfect world came crashing down. One B ranked mission, none other than the heartless snake Orochimaru came. He needed people to join him so he convinced my two squad members. They left with him that very day. A few days later, my sensei and I arrived back at the village and told the hokage and we were sent to retrieve them.

When we arrived at the sound village, we tried to talk some sense into them. They didn't listen to a word we had said. They then killed my sensei, but they didn't have the heart to kill me too. I ran back to the village and told the hokage what had happened. That day we had a funeral for my sensei. I couldn't help but cry, I cried endlessly.

For a while I thought I was all alone, I thought that I had nobody. But one day when I was going on one of my tear filled walks, when I realized that I wasn't alone. I realized that I had never been alone. I knew that I still had friends, and nobody could change that.

At the age of 12 1/2 I earned the rank of Jonin.

When I turned 21 I met Deidara, a member of the akatsuki. I instantly liked him and we began meeting each other secretly. I also made friends with his partner in the akatsuki, Tobi. On these secret meetings, we would talk about everything. He would tell me about his art, which I had been very interested in. I would tell him about my life, past and present. A month later I began to realize that I loved him. So on one of those secret meetings, I told him that I loved him. And to my surprise, he loved me too.


End file.
